Wet
by C A Moore
Summary: Yang turned on the sprinklers; sparkling arcs of water rose gracefully into the air but Yang was distracted by a piecing screech and the sight of her wife launched from behind the bushes that surrounded the patio. The problem now was damage control. "After that Day" universe (post v2 divergent), Bumbleby domestic fluff.
AN: This is a write up of one of the ideas I had for B/Y scenes in "After That Day". Since I have no idea if I will even use it, or how soon I'd get there, I thought I'd write it out while it was clear in my mind. It would be quite near the end of that story, set several years after That Day (the twins 3 or 4 years old), around 10 years from the start of the series (B/Y in late 20s). This is where the Cupid's Bow timeline ends up (yes, I am still working on that story). Because someone is bound to point it out, I should say that ATD diverges post volume 2 (plot was devised before v3 release): certain late v3 incidents (arm related) didn't happen.

Yang paused in front of the closed door, almost hidden by the mountain of groceries in her arms. Tuned specifically to her Aura, the door opened automatically. One of Ruby's best gadgets, she reflected; certainly among the least lethal, and still working perfectly after all these years. Entering the house and kicking the door closed behind her she walked down the passage to the kitchen at the back of the house. Dumping the shopping on the bench, the blonde called out.  
"Honey, I'm home!" She extracted the perishables from the pile and started putting them away.  
"We only have two hours before dad brings the kids get back." With the refrigerator loaded the rest could wait, besides it would give Blake something harmless to scold her about.  
"Blake?" Weird, she definitely should be home, they had talked 15 minutes ago.  
Yang walked across the room and looked out at the back yard, the glass doors offering her an uninterrupted view of the garden, bathed in afternoon sunshine. Blake's hours of careful attention were paying dividends: neatly trimmed bushes, immaculate flower beds and a flawless expanse of lawn. Yang's contribution was slightly more unruly, the vegetable patch in the corner, and a row of sunflowers along the fence.  
Yang frowned - a large ginger cat was stretched out sunbathing on the path beside the lawn; a repeat offender. Blake had been waging war on the neighbourhood cats for years, determined that they recognise the yard as her territory and stay out. The interloper would certainly put her partner in a "mood", but certainly not the mood the amorous blonde was hoping for. Thankfully, home automation could come to the rescue again. While continuing to look out at her target Yang reached across to the panel beside the door and flipped a switch - the sprinkler system would do the job nicely.

Arcs of water rose gracefully into the air, almost instantly followed by the rudely awoken moggie, but Yang was distracted by a piecing screech and the sight of her wife launched from behind the bushes that surrounded the patio. A small calm part of her mind noted that her position, presumably in the process of stalking the cat, would have placed her squarely on top of one of the sprinklers. A larger more frantic set of thoughts focused on damage control. Yang's face quickly assumed a look of calm sympathy, with no trace of the smirk that usually lingered there. Turning on the sprinklers might ruin this afternoon, but laughing about it before she soothed Blake's nerves could have her sleeping on the couch for a week.

Yang reached back to the panel, turned off the sprinklers and opened the door snatching up a towel that had been drying near the door. In moments she was at Blake's side proffering the towel with her best apologetic expression.  
"Sorry, I didn't realise you were out here"  
It seemed her apology had successfully deflected the blame, as Blake accepted the towel and started drying herself. A few moments later it penetrated  
"You!" She frowned and her ears flattened against her head as she finally realised the surprise deluge had not been a natural event. Yang raised her hands defensively  
The angry faunus continued "Ice cold water. Straight. Up. My. Leg"  
"Accident?" Yang countered, hopefully.  
Blake snorted and pushed past Yang to walk back to the house, but Yang noticed her ears were less flattened now.  
"Besides, if I had done it on purpose I would have had a camera"  
The door shut in her face told her that may have been a bit too much; Yang cautiously tried the handle, at least it wasn't locked, she reflected as she let her self into the house.

She found Blake sullenly sitting on the couch, with her legs pulled up to her body. It was cooler inside and the blazing blonde chose to exploit this, sitting close beside beside Blake. It wasn't long before the dark haired faunus was leaning into her body heat. When offended, Blake's instinct was to curl up somewhere warm, and her favourite source of warmth was Yang; it was an advantage Yang had no hesitation using. As she felt Blake relax she gently put her arm around her and gently stroked her arm.  
"I am sorry" Yang murmured softly.  
Blake sighed, and snuggled more closely "You know I can't stay angry at you"  
After a few minutes of contented silence, feeling the slightest hint of vibration as her favourite feline started purring, Yang spoke again  
"You should get out of those wet clothes"  
Blake lifted her head off Yang's shoulder "Yes, I should", she winked at her personal heater.  
Yang needed no more encouragement, sliding her arm under smaller woman's legs and leaping up from the couch in one smooth moment.  
Blake hummed softly "Someone's eager." She smiled at Yang, who responded with a wide grin; internally Blake counted up the number of narrow doorways, sharp cornered furniture and fragile ornaments between their position and the bedroom; The blonde brawler's coordination didn't always live up to her enthusiasm.  
"You know I'm capable of walking myself" Yang's face fell, and she gently let Blake down to stand beside her.  
"Ok, I guess I should let you do that then"  
"But you know...", Blake ran her hand down Yang's arm, taking her hand and leading her to the door ".. I could use some help with the clothes" she released Yang and dashed for the bedroom.

It was a testament to the faunus' speed that they were almost at their bedroom by the time the motivated blonde caught her, ending the game of chasing.  
They paused to kiss outside the door. Yang pulled back, gently caressing Blake's cheek with her hand  
"You are incredible. Every time I think I can't love you more you prove me wrong"  
"Flatterer. You are pretty irresistible yourself", Blake reached back and opened the door.  
Yang paused, then chuckled, hit by a sudden thought; Blake raised an enquiring eyebrow.  
"I made you wet" Yang pointed out, then laughed again.  
There was only the briefest chilly pause for the punster to consider her mistake before the door snapped shut, leaving her outside.  
"Heh, sorry." She tried the doorknob "Um, Blake, the door seems to be locked." Her words were greeted with a stony silence. "Honey? We only have an hour and a half." Yang tried the handle again. Comedy could be a harsh mistress. 


End file.
